Chronicles of a Priest
by Gyoki San
Summary: A fantasy story part factpart fiction of a priest by the name of Gyoki. The tale revolves around the priest and his companions as to the events in the lands of Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1 A Close Call Introduction

The night air was thin and cold; it was a clear winter night, perfect for my task at hand. My perception should have been at its peak, I could hear each creature of the woodland; I was listening too intently to the harmony of nature however. I hadn't noticed the huge furry creature I had just passed until it raised its mighty arm and struck me. I struggled to maintain balance when I suffered further shock from a second and third blow. I turned to face my enemy, and was faced with the horrific realization that I was being forced to defend myself against creatures once known to the night elves as trusted allies and friends. The stench upon them, left by the foul plague that had corrupted them was so strong that I cursed myself for falling prey. Without thinking I screamed with great force and anger, frightening the creatures away, which gave me enough time to stand upright and prepare myself for a fight. Through study and discipline, priests are taught how to increase their natural staminaand power by meditating on our _divine fortitude_ and our _inner fire. _Now was the time to put my teachings to good use. Boosting one's stamina drains a lot of energy and it was vital for me to replenish my mana pool, though not the tastiest of treats I willingly swallowed a bottle of mana potion; preparation complete.

In the back of my mind, I was plagued with guilt and pain, both physical and emotional. It was hard for me to accept what had become of the night elves' beloved forest and its inhabitants, and the soon to be extermination of three of nature's creations. This was not the time or the place however for these distractions. As it turned out, I had wandered too close to a furbolg encampment, and my attackers were now obvious (to me) guards and not scouts. I came to this realization when I saw not only the three guards that had attacked me, but four additions to the mob. Now a wise priest is not a force to be reckoned with, however a foolish one is easily disposed of, and at that moment, I had been the latter, for I had carelessly sent the three running mindlessly into their camp. Now I may have been foolish thus far, but I am no fool, seven of these fubolgs against myself was no fair trial…that is the job of a Paladin. My decision to retreat was instant; I took but three steps before I noticed the prowling nightsabre and her minion. With the approaching furbolgs and the four red eyes gleaming at me, I made my last prayer to Elune...

**Elsewhere…**

The trees stood perfectly still, except for the light winds shaking the leaves, yet the air was being ripped apart by sheer speed. The sound of trampled grass and snapping sticks that littered the forest caused the forest critters to make themselves scarce. There was neither caution nor concern in the movement of who or whatever was out there, but it was swift.

**Meanwhile…**

Before the shadowy creature had a chance to pounce, I meditated upon the divine blessings and protected myself with a shield of light. This protected me from the attacks of the two nightsabres, it was the smartest decision I had made all night. Filled with some sort of hope, and empty on options, I defended myself. I plagued the two creatures with a dreadful unbearable pain. With every passing second, I could feel their health diminish; I focused on the minion until it stopped moving. My shield faded earlier than I had appreciated due to the constant attacks of the two cat-like beasts. Through holy worship I healed my wounds and felt some vigor return, though not much it was enough to sustain me. Unable to call upon my shield and with little time to spare, I attacked the mind of my target using the dark teachings I had been taught, hoping it would leave my victim unconscious in the end...

**Off in the distance…**

The speeding entities had come to an almost abrupt stop. The sound of an engagement caught the ear of the 'unknown.'

"_A battle my friend...do you think it is the one we seek? Let us go lend a hand...neh?"_

**In the midst of battle…**

With the creature lying dead at my feet, I felt a moment of relief. I called upon my shield once more as the first strike pushed me forward. It was too late to run now...I faced my opponents and chanting faster than I had ever done, I formed a dark shadow upon the seven targets, causing them a great ordeal of pain. This further enraged the beats and after a continuous wail of attacks and successful hits, my shield faded quickly. I was very vulnerable; their strikes interrupted my concentration, and put me in grave danger. I rid myself of one of the foul beasts and heard the cry of his brothers; this was not going well. It was then when I heard the distinctive familiar sound of a weapon...I heard the wooden material bend to its brinks, its release was silent, but there were quickened footsteps moving across the field. I know not to who was in the distance, nor did I care, I was in Darkshore, it had to be one of my night elf brethren, Elune be praised.

Three furbolgs screamed in anguish, as two of them had suffered direct hits from searing arrows and the third was being attacked by a white blur stained with black dots that streamed across my sights. Under the influence of my pain and the newcomer's arrows, most likely dipped in poison, the first two fell. I heard as they hit the forest vegetation and saw the deadened leaves pushed out from under them. I still had 3 more to worry about. I quickly swallowed my last mana potion and chanted a quick prayer to be blessed with a flash of holy light, to restore my health. During this time, the rapid arrows of my saviour quickly dismissed the remaining furbolgs.

By now, it was quite evident that I owed my life to that of a hunter and as the last of the corpses hit the forest floor, a slender body stepped from out the shadows. Even with the distance between us, I could tell that it was a huntress, further more; this was not just any huntress...

"_Hunters... huntresses in this case, have way too much range...actually, a range I rather envy."_

"_Unfortunately old friend, we do not heal quite as well as a priest does."_

"_Hahahah...and Odin, my dear friend...I owe you a great deal of gratitude. It is always a pleasure to see you"_

"_Right, and of course I am just ruined pelt..."_

"_Undine, you are my dearest friend...thank you both"_

"_Hehe...anytime Gyoki. Besides, with the present shortage of priests, one more dead serves us no good."_

"_Don't make me smite you huntress!"_

"_Odin might have something to say about that"_

"_I bet he would... let's head back to Auberdine"_

"_Good Idea"_

"_By the way, how did you know where to find me? Actually...why were you looking for me?"_

"_Oh, I grew bored and went looking for you...Odin was the one who tracked you down and led us here. How did all... this... happen anyway? Wait...what were you doing out here in the first place?"_

"_I came out here in search of materials with which to tailor, and enchant. This... happened because I was being reckless...and a bit absent minded."_

"_Hmm. That is out of character for you. Yes...perhaps it is a good idea to head back to town"_

"_I offer no rejection to that. Come Odin, for tonight you will feast like a king my friend...Undine's treat."_

"_Gyoki... you know..."_

"_...Would you like for me to cook then?"_

"_Good point...I will prepare us a meal."_


	2. Chapter 2 Defending Auberdine

Our trip to Auberdine was relatively short, but when in good company, even the longest journeys go by quickly. Though we couldn't have arrived any sooner...

_**SHOUTS: AUBERDINE IS UNDER ATTACK!!!**_

We could hear the waging war taking place even before we hit town...

Undine: _"Quickly, let us hasten our steps...we must defend the town!"_

Gyoki: _"Yes, we must hurry!"_

Very few can match the speed of a Hunter, but just being close to the right one, can quicken even the slowest of warriors. We hurried our way into the town of Auberdine, one of our most important towns, which provides a dock for ships that travel between Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdom.

The screams and shouts had become more distinct the closer we got to the town center. Young fighters had been bravely battling the obviously more skilled and more experienced Horde army. I could tell that these were more than just shallow, idle hands. From all the scattered bodies on the ground, I could tell that these were not Horde to be taken lightly.

Gyoki: _"Undine, I will bring back as many fallen soldiers as I can. Surely they will notice me eventually, so I must work quickly. I will need your assistance again my friend."_

Undine: _"Odin and I will surely assist you."_

I prayed for our fallen soldiers; I prayed for the holy light to fill their bodies and act as a beacon to guide their spirits, giving them life once more; offering a generous amount of my mana as a gift in exchange for their _resurrection_. I revived as many as I could at a time also renewing their health. The exchange was costly to my mana, and healing the defenders, who were still shaken from their journey back to life, slowed the process of reviving our dead. Most of those slain had already returned to battle when a Tauren druid took note of my work and became quite enraged. I could feel the cold stare, and his hatred penetrated my very heart. I saw him make his approach, at this time I had to delay resurrecting a fallen druid.

The battle had not been going well, Odin and Undine had been prematurely forced into battle (much to my ignorance) and I was left unprotected and this Tauren meant business. He was a great deal more powerful than I was, too powerful for me to even place. I did as best I could, I tried to force agony into his mind, but he resisted me. I tried everything that I could imagine to defeat my foe, but he resisted every tactic. This was not a fair fight. I formed my shield, and in two strikes, my shield was not to be seen. The thought of having lived through the fight in the forest only to die upon my return Auberdine all in the same night, felt ironic...and a bit disturbing. I worried not for my life this time, but for the safety of my people, should we lose Auberdine to the horde, though small it may be, my race would be in great peril. This was to be my last thought…a bright beam surrounded me and burned me to my very bones; I lay lifeless on the floor and condescended into a whisp spirit.

Undine: _"ODIN, TO OUR LEFT! SISTERS, WE MUST RID OURSELVES OF THEIR DRUID! HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE LOT! HE IS CUTTING THROUGH OUR RANKS!"_

Ilthissin: _"AAAAARRGGHHH!!! BROTHERS, TO THE BATTLE!!!"_

**Meanwhile with Undine…**

Seemed as if this would have been the final battle cry, as things were not going well. The army of horde was way too powerful for us to defeat. They may have been out numbered, but they were highly skilled and way more powerful than any of us desperately trying to protect a town that now seemed to be doomed. Odin had been doing a great deal in protecting me, as I kept my distance and let loose a spray of arrows. No wonder Gyoki favored him so much I kept thinking to myself. The brave Warriors too were doing their best, taking a great deal of damage, but we did not have enough healers to sustain them for much longer.

Cyllandora: _"WE NEED MORE HEALERS! WE NEED TO RESURRECT WHAT HEALERS WE CAN!"_

Undine: Gyoki where are you?!

Cyllandora's words went mostly unheard, it had been a chaotic battle, and most had been deafened by spells being cast from the two oppositions, _arcane explosions_ from mages, gunfire from some of my fellow hunters and the screams of the many victims in the on going war. We were losing this fight, and losing very badly. The Horde even seemed to be toying with us. They gave us a brief moment of respite and allowed us to collect some of our dead, though we dare not venture too close to retreating army, our numbers were already short and those still standing were weary from battle. The horde's sudden retreat was more of a relief than something suspicious to us, exhausted and in pain from continuously shooting arrows, pulling the triggers of guns, the scarred or frost burned hands of mages to priests, with no more mana to offer, we had all hoped the horde had had their fun. We were watching the horde in front of us intently when I noticed three successive sharp pains in my back, I screamed out in agony, which caught the attention of all those around...

Eplith: _"A FILTHY ROGUE! GET HIM!"_

The poisoned dagger let lose something that made my blood turn cold, which slowed my movement a great deal. Out of anger and anguishing pain, I drew my weapon and swung wildly at the rogue, I missed, but I spelled my intention. I was not going to live through this if I left my wound unattended. I quickly removed the poison; I was highly skilled in first aid training, Gyoki was not always around to take care of me; The Horde were all a filthy set, the Undead were the worst of the lot. I smelled his unbearable odor when his sword sliced the air I had occupied a second earlier. I swung my sword low in a circle, and it caught the Rogue dead in the back, the sword was however stuck there. He looked at me and smiled, raised his sword for a final attack, which was cut short when an arrow hit him dead in the eye. I thanked the huntress who saved me, and drew my sword from the back of the dead Rogue.

By this time, the war ensued. For whatever reason, the Horde had given us a false sense of hope. This battle was going far worse than we could have ever imagined. I thought for sure that Auberdine was about to be burned to the ground. Then as sudden as cold water hitting your face, ice shards formed in the sky and rained upon our enemies. In the midst of battle, no one has time to notice ships coming into the harbour, even if those ships were transporting troops of the highest ranks. Soldiers more skilled and more experienced in battling against these vile scum that chose to invade our town. The tides of war turned quickly, it was good to see that the fight was now in our favor. Odin who was growing quite frustrated from battle, was ready once more for a good fight and with Gyoki back by our side, we were ready to end this slaughter.

Undine: _"It is good to see you on your feet again old friend."_

Gyoki: _"Yes, I much prefer it this way. I was resurrected by Aragon, the High Council Priest of the Dominion."_

Undine: _"Let us help them rid Auberdine of these tyrants!"_

**With Gyoki Revived… **

The leader of this force, the Druid that plagued our soldiers was the first to be dealt with. The mightiest of warriors charged at him even in the midst of the Tauren's allies. He charged with so much power that he stunned the Druid, as the Warrior unleashed a fury of attacks. He took the beatings and damage from the surrounding Horde, yet Aragon did a great deal in keeping him alive. Even while healing the Warrior, Aragon had his own matters to attend to, being a Priest attracts a lot of attention from the enemy. They did their best to get rid of him, Undine, Odin and myself all had something to say about that however...as did the rest of the soldiers indebted to our heroes.

The battle that had gone on for what seemed like an eternity ended swiftly and decisively. Auberdine had been saved, thanks to the valiant effort of those who defended it. Though not very powerful, the will and determination of those around helped to preserve one of our few remaining towns.


End file.
